In many instances, screws whose heads have been "stripped" or otherwise deformed or damaged cannot be extracted using a conventional screwdriver. Screws get into this state because of the improper use of tools, wear and the like, and removal of such screws generally presents a frustrating problem. In this regard, a particularly vexing situation is presented when the screw head has been driven in so as to be flush with, or lie below, the surface which the screw is screwed into. A number of techniques are used to extract stripped screws, these techniques generally involving "brute forcing" the screw through the use of heavy pliers or the like, or where applicable, digging out the screw using whatever tool is available. None of these techniques is particularly successful in practice and thus a need exists for a simple, easy to use tool which enables a screw to be extracted when the head is stripped or otherwise damaged and which can be used even where the screw head lies flush with, or below, the surface into which the screw extends.